A new start
by InuxKagLover2011
Summary: This story is a double pairing AU, where Sasuke has come back to the village to resume his life as it may have been had he not left Konoha. Past forgotten, he is living as a ninja for the Hidden Leaf once more, going on regular missions as well as regular dates with a certain bubble gum haired kunoichi. ((Full summary inside.))
1. Full Summary and Explanation

Explanation and Full Summary.

So, I started writing this for my dear cousin a little over a year and a half ago because he absolutely loves Naruto Fanfics. Then, Word stopped working for me. And now, since I've started school and was able to afford Word2013, I'm able to open it again! :D Isn't that awesome?

This story is a double pairing AU, where Sasuke has come back to the village to resume his life as it may have been had he not left Konoha. Past forgotten, he is living as a ninja for the Hidden Leaf once more, going on regular missions as well as regular dates with a certain bubble gum haired kunoichi.

Naruto is also showed off in this story, he, as usual has a thing for Sakura. But, since Sasuke's back and is willing to be with her, Naruto is paired with Hinata! Double dates are always awkward, but sometimes you get something you never knew you would like.


	2. Sasuke's back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

**A/N: Ch.1 in Sasuke's POV. This is more than 1 pairing, SasuXSaku/ HinaXNaru

Chapter 1: Sasuke's back

It'd been years since the day Sasuke Uchiha had left his team to find more power. But Naruto and Sakura had kept their promises to each other; they got their comrade back safe and sound. Although, he had been labeled a rough ninja and now that he was back, Tsunade decided not to have him executed, but only because of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's insisting. Sasuke had helped defeat Orochimaru, and the Akatski, so she decided it was only fare to spare him...

With all the time he had been gone, Sasuke saw that his old team had grown stronger. And even though she sort of scared him now with how strong she was, Sasuke thought that he now liked Sakura… in more ways than just a team mate. He knew that once he left that she would warm up to Naruto, but he wasn't counting on her crush for himself to leave her mind completely, which it didn't .. And as for Naruto's liking of her, well Sasuke knew of someone who liked him, but was too shy to say so.

Sasuke was walking around the village the day after he had returned, remembering good times when he felt someone watching him. Suddenly he was pounced on from behind; Akamaru was so big now that when he jumped onto Sasuke, he caused the boy to fall onto his chest with an "oof." Kiba wasn't far behind the dog, "Uchiha? Is that really you?" Kiba had pulled Akamaru off of the other ninja, and smiled as his old friend turned and looked at him with a somewhat confused look on his face. "Inuzuka Kiba?"

The inu ninja chuckled and nodded as he absently pet Akamaru's head. "Wow, Kiba... You and Akamaru got a lot bigger…"

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Kiba chuckled softly, "but Akamaru hasn't gotten that big, hes just grown up. I mean, we haven't seen you in years. Glad to see your back." Before Sasuke could get in another word, the two were gone.

So, later that day, Sasuke decided to stop by the Yamanaka flower shop and visit with Ino. If he remembered right, she and Sakura had been fighting over his attentions last he saw her. He hoped she had grown up and realized he hadn't really liked her more than just a friend.

**-In the flower shop—**

Ino was at the counter, slouched and reading a book when she heard the bell ring. She perked up and saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha; the boy who she thought was her dream man back when she was a kid. She smiled, remembering how she and her best friend had become enemies over him; these memories caused her to giggle softly. Ino walked around the counter and over to him.

"What can I do for you Sasuke?" Sasuke met her smile with one of his own, but it wasn't really a smile... it was more of a half-smile, half frown. "Nothing really, but…" He didn't finish his sentence, because a bouquet of red roses and cherry blossoms caught his eye. As soon as he picked them up, Ino's smile widened as if she knew who they were for, "she will love them Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed lightly, "and exactly who do you think I'm getting them for?" Ino went to her spot behind the counter and giggled again, "why, the only girl who ever had a chance with you, Sakura, of course."

Sasuke squinted his eyes as he approached the counter, "how did you know that Ino?" Ino nonchalantly pressed the buttons on the register and looked up at him, " I've always known." With those words, he paid her for the flowers and went off to find Sakura.

When Sakura and Naruto had brought him home to the village she and Naruto had reminded him where everything in town had been, and if there was any changes to things, they told him of them. But they also told him where to find them, just in case he wanted to see them. So, since he wasn't looking for Naruto, Sasuke headed for the Hokage's personal training area. Sakura had said she would be training there all week.

Holding the bouquet, he walked up behind her and cleared his throat, "Hey... Sakura?" The pink haired girl turned around and looked at the face of the person interrupting her training and saw it was Sasuke, she smiled. Her gaze going from his face to the bouquet in his hand. "Those are beautiful Sasuke... Who are they for?"

Sasuke nearly fell over, _Could she really not know? Would she think I liked someone else?_

"Sakura, I got these for you... I... umm, I wanted to ask you out on a date..." Sakura blanched slightly as a blush crept over her face and she took the flowers extended to her. She smelled them and then remembered that she had agreed to hang out with Hinata that night at Kurenai-sensei's. "Sasuke… Thank you, but I promised Hinata-chan that I would be hanging out with her tonight…"

At first Sasuke only heard her say that she couldn't make it tonight, but then he heard who she was going to be with. He smiled, "That's not a problem. Doesn't Hinata-chan have a huge crush on Naruto?" Sakura thought for a moment as she remembered Hinata always blushed or even fainted when she was in close proximity to the blonde. "I believe she does, but what does that have to do you us?"

Sasuke chuckled, "I'll get Naruto to take Hinata-chan out with us." Sakura smiled and said to him, "I'll get Hinata ready, be at Kurenai-Sensei's house at 8pm." With that the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Well? How was it? Live up to the standards I've set with my other stories? I know it's short, but review! :D And read the next chapters! :p


	3. The double date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters.

Chapter 2: The Double Date.

Sasuke got to Naruto just in time, he was about to order some ramen. "Naruto! Hey, how's about you take Hinata-chan on a double date with Sakura-chan and I." At first Naruto looked at him funny, but then he sort of smiled. He had wanted to be the one to ask Sakura out on a date, but it was Sasuke after all. He figured even if Sasuke wouldn't have asked her, she would have turned him down anyhow. Although she had taken a liking to Naruto, Sakura never gave up on Sasuke. _And I guess never having very much contact with a girl in so long, made him realize he likes her..._ Naruto was happy for his team mates, and smiled a genuine smile. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to take Hinata-chan on a date... I mean, I think she has a crush on me..._

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, "When's this double date then?" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a standing position and said quickly, "oh, in about 30 minutes…" Naruto blanched. He didn't want to go on his first date in his regular orange jump suit, _Damn Sasuke… Not coming and asking me sooner…_

"Well, what are we waiting for, fill me in." On the way to Naruto's apartment, Sasuke told him how he had planned a nice romantic evening for the four of them at a restaurant. Then had planned a short walk to the ice cream shop for desert. Other than that, Naruto would be on his own with Hinata.

**-At Kurenai's—**

Since Hinata's father disowned her a couple of years ago, she had been living with her squad leader, Kurenai Yuhi. She was a very nice woman, except when you got her mad. Which, luckily for Hinata, she never did. Kurenai was in the living room waiting for the girls to come out and show off their nice dresses they had bought for the date.

Hinata had bought a nice purple dress that was cut low enough to show some of her cleavage, but just enough to give her date something to think about, the hem on the other hand went just above her knees. Her shoes weren't too high, because she knew that if she fell or fainted, it would hurt when she hit the ground. Her long blue-black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with her bangs just hanging over her face.

When she stepped out of the room Kurenai stood up from the couch and whistled. "Hinata-kun, you look sooo adorable! Naruto won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" This comment from her surrogate mother only made her blush a deep red and look down at her feet as she sat on the couch and waited as Sakura came out.

Sakura was next; she came out in a hot pink dress that Kurenai had let her borrow. It was low cut, almost to the point of showing out her full breasts, but there was mesh stocking under it, that showed off her curves and not anything that she didn't want seen. The dress wasn't long; it was short, shorter than Hinata's actually. This is why she had worn flats, and a pair of Kurenai's fish nets under it. Her hair being as short as it was, she didn't really have to do anything, other than run her fingers through it. Sakura smiled at Hinata, "Hinata-chan! You look great!" Hinata's blush only went deeper.

Knock, knock, knock. The boys were there. Sakura looked at her watch, they were exactly on time. Kurenai went to the door and let them in. Naruto walked in first, he was wearing an orange t-shirt, with a light blue flannel over it, blue jeans and some Chuck Taylors. He was followed by Sasuke who wore a navy blue silk button down shirt, black slack and a pair of white vans. When the boys saw their dates, both of their jaws seemed to drop. Neither of them had thought that the girls had possessed such sex appeal, but that was mainly because they had never worn a dress in front of them.

Naruto was the first to speak, he walked over to Hinata and bowed, taking her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Hello there, Hinata-chan... You, umm, you look great!" Hinata, tried to calm herself as she watched him grab her hand in his and KISS it too! _Oh, Naruto… If only you knew...'_She made herself not pass out and smiled at him, forcing herself not to stutter as she said, and "Naruto-kun… you look great too."

Sasuke smiled at the two of them, it was obvious they liked each other, but he couldn't let them be late for their reservations either. He walked over to Sakura and linked his fingers in hers. "Hey you two, I think we should be going now... The restaurant is a mile away and we have to be there in 20 minutes…" Hinata and Naruto looked over to Sakura and Sasuke and before Hinata knew it, Naruto had copied Sasuke and linked his fingers with hers. Kurenai pushed the two couples out of the house with a, "Have fun! Oh, and Naruto, have her back by 11!" He nodded to the woman, fearing the evil look in her eye.

He knew that Hinata was like a daughter to the woman. And he wouldn't cross her.

The foursome ended up getting to the fancy restaurant on time and to their table just fine. Hinata next to Sakura, and the boys across from them. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be happy just being near the girls and the girls were just as happy. They ordered for the table a platter of fried pork and a big bowl of ramen, with a bowl for everyone at the table.

An hour after they had gotten to the restaurant, the group had gotten caught up in each other's lives and gotten full of good food while doing so. Hinata was still nervous, but it was getting less and less noticeable. The boys paid for the food and then it was time for ice cream. Naruto walked with Hinata at the back of the group and Sasuke walked with Sakura in front.

It was the first time Naruto could actually talk to Hinata without her fainting, although she was still blushing a deep red. "So, Hinata... How's your training coming along?" Hinata nodded, "It's going good, actually. Better than I thought it would..." Naruto could sense that she was really shy and smiled, _She's actually really cute. I think I will see about going out again... but maybe just us next time..._

"So, do you think maybe… Sometime, we could do this again... By ourselves maybe?" He felt Hinata grip his hand a little tighter, and heard a little peep of a reply, "Sure, Naruto-kun..." It was only a short while later that the four of them reached the ice cream shop. Naruto got orange sherbert in a waffle cone, Hinata got black cherry in a cup, Sakura got strawberry in a regular cone, and Sasuke got a mint chip in a waffle cone.

The four sat at a table and talked about their training schedules for the next couple of days, but as soon as they were done with the ice cream, Naruto noticed that it was 10:10 pm. _I've gotta have her home in 50 minutes… Just enough time for a slow walk home._ Naruto waved to his team members as they split into 2 groups, Sakura with Sasuke and Naruto with Hinata.

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

Naruto held Hinata's hand as they started walking toward her and Kurenai's home, when he noticed it was a little chilly. He stopped and took his flannel off and handed it to her, Hinata smiling in the dark at him as she took it. He smiled and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to feel like she was going to faint. _This feels nice, walking with her like this…_

It didn't take long for Hinata to press back into his chest as they walked; she smiled to herself, until she noticed they were just a block away. Once they got to the door, Naruto blushed just as deep red as Hinata. "Hinata-chan... I had a fun time tonight... Could we do it again sometime? Maybe during the day even?" Hinata just nodded, and Naruto smiled again as he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers softly. When he felt her start to fall, he held her waist against his and deepened the kiss, his tongue running over her lower lip, asking her permission to enter.

Hinata, glad for the support, gasped lightly. Giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He noted that her mouth tasted sweet like the black cherry ice cream she had just eaten... And then he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers and chuckled softly. He let go of her hips and looked down into her eyes, placing one last chaste kiss on her kiss swollen lips and let her go inside with 10 minutes to spare.

He didn't even get his flannel back, but that was fine with him. For such a shy girl, she knew how to kiss him. _I may need a cold shower before bed…_ And with that thought, he walked home for the night.

**-Sasuke and Sakura—**

They waved to their team mate and their friend as they walked in the opposite direction, towards Sakura's. Sasuke had his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. For it being their first date, they were pretty comfortable... at least on the outside. _OH… MY… GOD…! He totally has his arm around me…! Yes! Take that Ino!_

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her head on his shoulder, just as he looked down at her. Their lips met in a soft kiss, which made them stop walking. Sasuke pulled her close and she wrapped her hands around his neck, both trying to get as close as possible. Sasuke's hand had been itching to touch Sakura in all the places that were covered in the mesh of the dress, but since this was only their first date and he didn't want to take advantage of his team mate... _I shouldn't… But I want to… Gah! Damnit…_

He smiled down at her when he heard her moan softly into the kiss. He slowly caressed her sides, bit decided to stop for now, and get her home. It was now 10:30 and she needed to be back before 11...

* * *

Soooo? :D

RXR!


	4. The day after

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.

Chapter 3: Day After

Hinata had gotten back well before Kurenai-Sensei could worry about her. After the kiss Naruto had given her, she just walked into her room and plopped onto the bed, and giggled happily as sleep over took her. When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised to see a set of red eyes right in front of hers. Kurenai had been waiting to hear about the date all night, but out of respect for the young Kuinoichi, she didn't pounce on her when she walked in the door last night.

"So, how was it Hinata-chan?" Hinata could feel that the older motherly woman was just barely holding back her curiosity. _It's so funny when she gets like this, although, she shouldn't considering she's older than me..._ Hinata sat up careful not to fall off the bed or knock her surrogate mother off either. But when she finally looked at the woman, she had an all-out blush, of course that wasn't totally unlike Hinata... Especially, when it was about Naruto.

"It was… uh... fun... and I... we... we plan on doing it sometime again." Kurenai grinned as she looked at her student, who since taking her in, had grown to love like a daughter. And seeing the deep blush on the girls face, she considered not trying to press for any more details for fear the girl would faint.

**-At Sakura's House-**

Sakura had gone to her room and silently went over hers and Sasuke's date in her head for hours. In those hours she had wondered if Sasuke had been holding back, because lord knows she was. She had also wondered how Naruto and Hinata's date had panned out. _I swear, if he said or did something stupid to poor Hinata-chan… I'll make him pay dearly…_ Even though she knew he wouldn't have dared do something to make the girl feel uncomfortable, Sakura's inner self always knew there was a possibility with vulnerable girl like Hinata.

In the years since she had met the young Hyuga, Sakura had come to think of her as not only a friend, fellow Kuinoichi, but she had felt that they were beginning to be like sisters in a way. Almost like she and Ino had been when they were young. Only, this time she knew her "sister" didn't like her crush. In fact, it was quite different.

When she woke up, she got out of the comfort of bed and had taken a nice soothing shower before getting dressed in her usual red shirt and green shorts. Nothing fancy, after all, she was going to be training most of the day...

**-At Naruto's House—**

After he had left her at her house, Naruto walked to his apartment, not expecting anyone to be there, considering he had lived alone for his whole life. Only had an adult been by every few days to make sure he had food and was getting whatever he needed... but that was when he was little and couldn't make his own money from missions.

He had turned on the lights upon coming into the house, but once he had his clothes off and in the hamper, he turned the lights off and went to bed, although his dreams were very active with thoughts of a certain purple eyes girl with hair so dark it was almost purple in the night light.

He woke up with a start when the alarm clock stated playing music real loud. _I didn't even know I set the alarm…_ He felt like going back to sleep, but once he remembered that he was supposed to be training that day, he sluggishly got up and went to take a shower.

**-Uchiha Manor—**

Sasuke had walked home after taking Sakura back to her house; their kiss had left him walking uncomfortably though. Being an Uchiha, he lived on the other side of the little city, so he tried to walk as fast as he could.

Since his older brother had killed everyone that lived at the Uchiha manor, Sasuke wasn't surprised when he walked into the dark house and wasn't greeted by anyone. He walked up the stairs to his room, once inside the room; he took his shoes and shirt off and climbed into the bed. He slept very little that night, because of some very real dreams of a certain pink haired Kuinoichi...

In the morning, Sasuke Uchiha, got up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He made some coffee and sat down at the table to drink it. Once done, he went back upstairs, and took a shower, a very cold shower...

* * *

Chaaaaa! :D


	5. Catching her

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters.

A/N: Chappie 4 is Naruto's POV-

Chapter 4: Catching Her

Naruto woke up with a start. He had been dreaming about Hinata; about last night. If he had let himself go further, he liked the idea. He smiled a goofy grin and got up from the bed, only wearing a pair of light blue boxers. He raised an eyebrow when he looked over at the clothes he had taken off when he had gotten home from Hinata's. Something was missing...

Then it dawned on him, as clear as day itself. His flannel. He had covered Hinata with it, because she was cold. Again, Naruto let a toothy grin cross his face. _I get to see her again, if only to get my flannel back…_ With that thought he was quickly dressed in a pair of orange skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and an orange and white light-weight hoodie.

He decided that instead of making breakfast that he'd head over to Kurenai-Sensei's and see Hinata. Within 5 minutes he was knocking on the door to the teacher's house. Waiting for what felt like forever, until finally the door opened, revealing a small, wide-eyed, sleepy Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-Chan... Wanna get some breakfast?"

Hinata quickly shook her head of her recent sleepiness and looked at him with excited lavender eyes. "Uhm.. Okay, Naruto-Kun.. I just have to get dressed.. W-would you like to come in?" She stepped to the side and opened the door a little more so that Naruto could come in.

He walked in, smiling as he looked at her. She was wearing a short; almost see through lavender nightie, it matched her perfectly round lavender eyes, almost to the point of looking like it had been dyed exactly for her. As soon as he noticed that he was staring, Naruto turned his head to hide his blush. He cleared his throat to start talking, "Uhm... Hinata-Chan... Do you still have my flannel from last night?"

Hinata had been so lost in her embarrassment that she jumped when he started talking, "Y-yes, I do, Naruto-Kun... I'll go get it for you." But before she could leave him, Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at her. "You can keep it Hinata... I don't really need it." With that Hinata left him standing by the door and vanished into her room to get dressed.

When the girl came out of the room minutes later; she had her hair brushed and tame, she was dressed and ready to go. Hinata wore a pair of dark denim Capri's, an off white tank top and light lavender camisole. She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers and led him to the door. Naruto blushed lightly as he looked her over, head to toe, making sure not to linger on her ass as she walked.

When they were out of the apartment, the two walked for a moment of two to the nearest restaurant and entered it. Naruto and Hinata picked a booth seat that only sat two people. They ordered pancakes and coffee, deciding to talk, or at least try, while they waited.

"So, Hinata-Chan... Would you like to come over to my place for a bit? We don't have to do anything, we can just talk... Or do something else..." Hinata was blushing furiously by the time the food got to the table. She knew Naruto would never force her to do anything, but just the insinuation of them... Having sex, made her feel like she would faint.

"N..Naruto... Uhm, if we don't talk... What... What else is there to do?" Now it was Naruto's turn to blush a furious red. "Well... We could… Uhm… I don't know... Forget I asked..." He hid his face, by lowering his head and looking at the food in front of him, silently berating himself. Hinata noticed this and started panicking. "N-Naruto! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I just... I've never been to a guy's house... Except for Kiba and Shino... But their like brothers to me... I-I'd love to go to your house..." She looked at him with a blush covering her cheeks and a smile on her lips. Naruto lifted his head and gave her a smile of his own and nodded. "Let's eat then."

* * *

Goooo Naruto! :D RxR?


	6. Sasuke no hentai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the characters in it.

Warning! Total Lemon/Citrus!

Chapter 5: Sasuke no Hentai.

When Sasuke woke up for the day, he sat up in his bed. He thought about his routine; wake up, use the facilities, shower, eat, go out. Groaning at the thought of getting up, he tossed the blanket to the side of himself and scooted off the bed. He walked slowly to the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind him. Not that he had to, because he was the only one there... But because it was habit.

Once in the shower, Sasuke's mind started to wander. He started thinking about Sakura, but instead of her being fully dressed... She was on his bed, lying there, naked to his eyes. He reached down and grabbed his cock in his hand and slowly started stroking. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his arm on the wall of the shower, resting his forehead on it as his imagination took over.

**-Imagination land of Sasuke-**

_ Sasuke was staring at Sakura, who was on his bed. Naked to his eyes, Sakura tried to cover her breasts and her cleanly shaven pussy from his sight. Within an instant, Sasuke was above her, pulling her arms above her head and staring down at her breasts as if they were his last meal. That made Sakura blush a light pink. He dipped his head and let his tongue flick over one nipple._

_ Taking the said nipple into his mouth; he let his free hand, that wasn't holding her hands, go to her other nipple and lightly pinch and pull on it. Sakura was looking down at him as he did this, a small moan trying to escape her lips, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip._

_ Sasuke looked up at her as he switched nipples, moving his mouth to the other and his hand to the one that had been in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he suckled on the nipple, letting his teeth graze it lightly. He heard an encouraging moan pass Sakura's lips and let go of her hands._

_ He licked the nipple in his mouth one last time, and then let it go. Letting both his hands hold onto a breast, Sasuke started trailing kisses from the valley between her breasts, down her stomach to her belly button. He stopped there for a moment, letting his tongue flick out and dip into it. He smirked at the gasp elicited from her mouth and continued slowly to her pussy._

_ Looking up and meeting her eyes, Sasuke planted a kiss on her pussy lips. He licked his lips before bringing his hands down to her knees. Moving into a laying position between her legs, Sasuke put his arms under her legs and hooked them around so he could use his hands to hold her still and his fingers to pull her open. He smiled up at her innocently as he let his tongue once more flick out._

_ Sakura sucked in her breathe watching him, her blush covering her cheeks all the way down to her neck. She watched as Sasuke attacked her clit with his tongue, making her toss her head back onto the bed and want to grab his head and pull him closer, but she resisted._

_ Sasuke smirked lightly as he watched her, _mental note: She loves this._ Then, just as soon as he had started eating her out, Sasuke pulled away, sitting on his knees between her legs. He looked down at her with a smirk as he began to take his clothes off. He watched her watch him, when he took his shirt off, her eyes followed the fabric. When his pants and boxers came off, her eyes went huge, but never left his body._

_ He laid on top of her and positioned himself at her pussy, she bit her lip and nodded. Neither could speak before Sasuke was thrusting past her hymen and into her. He carefully set a rhythm, not wanting to hurt her. But not much longer after he entered her, Sakura was moving her hips against his._

_ Because Sakura had been trying to get him deeper, she moved faster than he was, which made it so she achieved her goal. When he thrust in, she pushed down, a very simple, yet pleasing rhythm for them._

**-In reality...The shower-**

Sasuke had lost himself in his fantasy and had started really going at it. Now coming near his climax, his hips were moving with his hand, almost as fast. He kept a tight grip on it, ensuring a very hard cum. With a couple more fistings, he was cumming on the shower wall. Almost immediately, the water washed it off, cleaning the tile. Gasping for air, Sasuke steadied himself by placing both hands on the shower wall and closing his eyes to concentrate on the very easy, turned hard, task of breathing.

Once he had caught his breathe, he rinsed off in the shower and turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist and a smaller one around his shoulders, so his hair wouldn't drip water on his body, Sasuke walked into his room and proceeded to dry and get dressed in black skinnies, a dark blue V-neck and some black and white Etnies. Shaking his head hard enough to get the excess water off, he smiled at his reflection. "She won't be able to resist me."

* * *

Naughty, Naughty Sasuke! o/o


End file.
